Les derniers jours d'une renarde
by Queen Puduhepa
Summary: Foxface, La Renarde, vous vous souvenez ? La rouquine des soixante-quatorzièmes Hunger Games, celle qui a terminé quatrième ? Vaguement. Elle a perdu, on les oublie vite, les perdants. Et elle ne se battait jamais ! Quel intérêt ? Et, si je vous disais que la vraie gagnante de ces Jeux, c'était elle ? Hein ? N'importe quoi ! N'importe quoi ? Vous êtes surs ?


**OS sur Foxface, ou La Renarde en français, personnage du premier tome de Hunger Games.**

 **Les personnages et leur situation ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sortent de l'imagination de Suzanne Collins.**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

« Votre attention, tributs ! Félicitations aux six candidats restants. Je vous informe que demain un festin aura lieu à la Corne d'Abondance. Nous comptons sur votre présence. Et si vous pensez décliner cette invitation, réfléchissez bien… Chacun d'entre vous trouvera là-bas quelque chose dont il a désespérément besoin. Vous ne pourrez pas dire que nous ne sommes pas des hôtes généreux. Que le sort vous soit favorable. »

La voix de Templesmith se tait laissant place au silence de la nuit. Un festin ? Ça annonce un nouveau Bain de Sang. Les spectateurs s'ennuient et ils ont envie à nouveau de voir du grand spectacle. Eh bien, ce n'est pas toi qui vas leur faire plaisir. Tu ne verseras le sang de personne et personne ne versera le tien non plus. Comme depuis le début des Jeux.

Tu pourrais simplement ne pas y aller, le problème c'est que tu as absolument besoin de vivres. Tu réfléchis à un moyen de t'en tirer en un seul morceau. Te battre ? Tu ne ferais pas le poids. Les tributs restants sont des menaces, principalement ceux du deuxième district, eux tuent sans scrupules. Il ne reste plus qu'eux, la paire du Douze, le colosse du Onze et toi.

Tu es étonnée de ta performance : arriver jusqu'ici rien qu'en te cachant, en observant et en chapardant à gauche à droite de quoi subvenir à tes besoins. Tu as fait preuve de débrouillardise, de furtivité et de ruse. Tu as manqué te faire débusquer deux fois, l'une par Marvel et l'autre par Thresh. Tu as frôlé la mort un nombre incalculable de fois, mais la partie n'est pas finie. Tu sais que la fin peut survenir sans crier gare.

Bon, pour le moment, il faut établir un plan. D'abord retrouver la clairière, c'est la première phase. Il faut que tu doubles les autres. Tu as un bon sens de l'observation et à l'entraînement tu as appris à distinguer les différentes espèces d'arbres et d'arbustes. À droite ? Non, tout droit, puis à gauche après l'arbre creux. Tu bifurques plusieurs fois, tu empruntes différents sentiers. Tu t'amuserais presque si ta vie n'était pas constamment en danger. Le moindre bruit te tient en alerte.

À un moment, tu aperçois la silhouette de District Deux. Non, pas District Deux, Cato, te reprends-tu. Ton sang ne fait qu'un tour. Tu te dissimules derrière un bosquet. Par chance, il ne t'a pas vue et continue son chemin. Une fois sûre qu'il est assez loin, tu reprends ta route.

Voilà que tu arrives enfin en face de la Corne d'Abondance. Il n'y a plus de traces de sang sur l'herbe, comme si l'effroyable massacre n'avait jamais eu lieu. Tu es sidérée. Comment peut-on autant s'indifférer de la mort d'enfants ? Faire comme si c'était anodin et même prendre du plaisir à regarder ça ? Toi, tu le vois, ce sang invisible, il tâchera le sol de cette clairière à jamais. Tu restes un instant immobile et silencieuse, pensant à toutes les familles en deuil et à tous ces enfants qui ne deviendront jamais adultes.

 _Ressaisis-toi Finch,_ t'exhortes-tu. Apparemment, il n'y a personne en vue. La nuit vient de tomber, tu dois trouver un abri pour dormir. Et ensuite ? Tu improviseras. Est-ce qu'il vaut mieux y aller avant ou après tout le monde ? Avant, les Carrières risquent de rester sur place un bon moment. Et quel abri choisir pour cette nuit ? Mais, bien sûr, c'est évident : la Corne d'Abondance.

* * *

Tu t'es calfeutrée au fond de l'édifice. Tu ne dormiras que d'un œil. Depuis une dizaine de jours, tu restes chaque nuit sur le qui-vive. Les Carrières aiment égorger les imprudents durant leur sommeil. Tu les a vus faire avec le garçon du District Dix. Ils l'ont tué à trois, Clove, Cato et Marvel. Enfin, non, ils l'ont laissé pour mort. Le garçon était encore à peine vivant lorsque tu t'es approchée de lui. Tu voulais abréger ses souffrances mais la peur te retenait. Puis, tu as entendu des pas et tu t'es sauvée en laissant Sam (le garçon du Dix) seul en train d'agoniser. Les pas étaient ceux de Thresh. C'est lui qui a donné le coup de grâce.

Le soleil commence à se lever. La journée va être éprouvante. Tu sais parfaitement ce que tu vas faire. Le festin va commencer d'une minute à l'autre, tu es prête.

Le sol s'ouvre et une table s'en élève. Elle doit avoir été amenée par une plateforme souterraine. Quatre sacs y sont posés, l'un est pour toi, il porte le numéro 5. Ni une ni deux, tu t'élances hors de la Corne. Tu t'arrêtes une fraction de seconde pour prendre ton sac et tu cours à toute vitesse sans regarder derrière toi. Tu as l'impression que quelqu'un te poursuit. Sûrement un du deuxième district. Tu dois le semer, tu dois échapper à la mort.

Tu finis par t'arrêter pour reprendre ton souffle. Il semble qu'à présent plus personne n'est à tes trousses. Tu soupires de soulagement. Tu ouvres le sac. Dedans, il y a des fruits secs, des biscuits, une pommade cicatrisante et apaisante, et un répulsif contre les insectes. Ton mentor, s'est souvenu des écorchures que tu t'es faites aux genoux en trébuchant sur une racine et de ta rencontre malchanceuse avec une nuée de taons.

Arrivée à ta cachette, tu te masses les genoux, les bras, le haut du dos et le visage avec la pommade. Ça te fait un bien fou. Puis, tu grignotes un biscuit et manges quelques fruits secs. Il te reste encore de l'eau dans ta gourde. Une chance que ta planque se trouve au bord d'un point d'eau.

Tu as trouvé ce petit ruisseau après avoir réussi à chiper quelques trucs aux Carrières. C'est un coin reculé et pour le moment tranquille. Un terrier vide près du cours d'eau est devenu ton abri. C'est étroit et assez inconfortable, mais au moins tu as de quoi boire à disposition.

* * *

Bien calée au fond de ton antre, tu attends que le temps passe. Un canon a retenti, le dix-neuvième depuis le lancement de ces Jeux. Un dix-neuvième décès. Tu te demandes si ce n'est pas le garçon du Douze, Peeta. À ce que tu as entendu, il était grièvement blessé. Enfin… Tu sauras bientôt si c'est lui ou un autre. L'hymne de Panem retentit. Le sceau du Capitole apparait dans le ciel artificiel suivi d'un visage. C'est celui de la lanceuse de couteaux du district de la maçonnerie, Clove. Le canon a donc résonné pour elle, en fait. Elle était cruelle et agressive mais elle était jeune, elle avait ton âge.

Il ne reste plus qu'un seul district qui ait ses deux enfants, le Douze. Tu es impressionnée par leur performance. Les autres années, ils survivaient rarement au Bain de Sang. Il y en a bien eu un quatre ans plus tôt qui a survécu jusqu'à terminer septième, mais être tous deux dans les cinq derniers, c'est sûrement la première fois.

Cette Katniss t'a toute de suite donné l'impression d'être une fille résistante. Il y a une flamme en elle qui fait d'elle une survivante. Si tu ne gagnes pas ces Jeux, tu souhaites que ce soit elle. Tu as peu d'espoir cependant qu'elle puisse gagner avec son ami (s'ils sont bien amis). Premièrement, parce qu'il est blessé et deuxièmement, parce que l'offre des Juges te paraît suspecte. Jamais ils ne permettront jusqu'au bout à deux tributs d'un même district de gagner, ils sont trop vicieux pour tenir leur promesse.

Le surlendemain, Thresh, l'armoire à glace du Onze, a rendu l'âme. Plus que quatre concurrents. Trois adversaires dont un duo et un tueur surentraîné. Tu es seule, mal équipée et épuisée. Tu as fini les biscuits et il ne te reste presque plus de fruits. Tu as cueilli quelques fraises des bois trouvées dans un bosquet, tu as déniché des champignons mais la faim persiste. Tu n'en peux plus d'être là, des araignées et des fourmis qui te grimpent dessus quand tu essaies de te reposer, de la peur qui te saisit au moindre craquement. Tu n'en peux plus de te sentir sale et surtout de cette solitude pesante.

Tu n'as jamais été la fille la plus sociable du monde mais tu aimes être entourée. Inconsciemment, c'est peut-être pour ne plus te sentir si seule que tu cherches à t'approcher furtivement des autres. D'accord, tu l'admets, la prise de risque en est la première raison puisque c'est le seul moyen d'attirer quelques sponsors. Mais vu le peu que tu as récolté depuis le début des Jeux, ils doivent préférer les vrais combattants. En quoi une fille de quinze ans qui ne sort de sa cachette que pour dérober aux autres un peu de nourriture ou du matériel les intéresserait ? Même ton petit numéro avec les mines n'avait pas suffi à les appâter. À quoi ça t'avait servi de risquer ta vie, au final personne n'avait prêté attention à toi.

Franchement, tu ignorais avoir autant de facilité à voler. Te faire discrète, rester silencieuse, marcher à pas feutrés, tu le fais depuis des années. C'est ta façon d'être. Mais, dans l'arène, tu as volé pour la première fois de ta vie. Enfin, non, pas vraiment. Petite, tu t'amusais parfois à chaparder des affaires à ton grand frère ou à la chipie de ta classe pour les embêter. Mais ce n'était pas exactement la même chose.

Mais qui voler à présent ? Cato ? Trop risqué. Katniss et Peeta ? Ils sont deux, ils se protègent. Un fol espoir te prend. Et si tu t'alliais à eux ? Vous trois contre Cato, ce serait formidable ! Oui mais, si vous réussissez à vaincre Cato, que se passera-t-il après ? Est-ce qu'ils se retourneront contre toi ? Non, une alliance à ce stade du Jeu n'est pas judicieuse. Tu devras continuer de ton côté comme avant.

Pour le moment, le principal est de dénicher de quoi assouvir ta faim. Tu entends au loin les beuglements de rage de Cato. Est-ce lui qui a tué Thresh ? Probablement, il est le seul suffisamment fort pour ça. D'ailleurs, il est effrayant et il tue avec une froideur inquiétante. Pourtant, au son de sa voix éraillée et brisée, tu devines que quelque chose l'a démoli. La mort de sa partenaire ? Tu ne vois que ça. Par qui a-t-elle été tuée ? Tu l'as entendue attaquer Katniss alors que tu fuyais mais tu ne t'es pas retournée. Peeta aurait-il secouru sa partenaire ? Dans son état, impossible. Thresh, alors ? Pour quelle raison ? Bah ! Ça n'a pas d'importance ! Il ne reste plus que trois obstacles entre toi et la sortie.

 _Finch, tu t'entends penser !_ Trois obstacles ? Comme s'il ne s'agissait pas de personnes. _Tu devrais avoir honte, jeune fille,_ te grondes-tu. Cette phrase, ta mère avait l'habitude de te la sortir dès que tu faisais une bêtise. Elle te manque terriblement et ton beau-père, tes frères et ta sœur aussi. Si tu pouvais leur envoyer un message pour leur dire à quel point tu les aimes tous, même ton idiot de grand frère.

* * *

Tu as tourné en rond tout l'après-midi. Le soir venu, tu as dormi dans les fourrés. Tes vêtements sont couverts de terre et de poussière. Tes cheveux sont secs comme de la paille. Si tu te voyais dans un miroir, tu crois que tu te ferais peur. Ton estomac crie famine. Tu as des nausées et la migraine depuis ce matin. On aurait dû t'envoyer des médicaments, mais tu n'as rien reçu depuis le Festin il y a trois jours. Tu respires lentement, comme te l'a appris ton beau-père, pour te détendre.

Ce matin, alors que tu t'apprêtais à repartir, tu entends des bruits de pas. Ce sont ceux du District Douze. Katniss part chasser tandis que Peeta s'en va récolter des fruits. Quelle aubaine ! Ils ne se doutent pas que tu es tout près et que, sans le savoir, ils vont te nourrir. Tu vas te servir en douce. Pourquoi te gênerais-tu ? C'est soit ça, soit mourir.

Peeta rassemble sa cueillette en tas et part un peu plus loin s'attaquer à un autre buisson. C'est le moment ! Tu t'empares de quelques baies et d'un morceau de fromage de chèvre, et tu rejoins rapidement ton nouvel abri. Tu savoures le fromage odorant. Puis, tu inspectes les baies. On ne sait jamais sur quoi on peut tomber. Elles ressemblent à des myrtilles mais sont plus foncées. Tu es prise d'un doute. Et si elles étaient toxiques ?

Tant pis, advienne que pourra. Tu as très faim et elles sont trop tentantes. Et puis, Peeta les aurait-il cueillies si elles étaient empoisonnées ? Il doit savoir distinguer les baies comestibles de celles qui ne le sont pas, non ? Mais s'il les avait cueillies sans vérifier… _Tu réfléchis trop, Finch. Après tout, tu as une chance sur deux, alors prends le risque ! Tu as traversé ces Jeux en risquant ta vie un nombre incalculable de fois. Avaler ces baies n'est qu'un dernier risque à prendre._ Sans plus attendre, tu enfournes une poignée de baies dans ta bouche. Leur goût est acide, d'une acidité brûlante.

Un dernier risque à prendre. Le dernier risque que tu ne prendras jamais. Ce ne sont que des fruits insignifiants et ils te tuent. Du sureau vénéneux, c'était du sureau vénéneux. Ton estomac et ta gorge sont en feu, tu titubes, ta tête tourne à cent à l'heure, tu perds l'équilibre et tu t'écroules. Dans un dernier éclair de lucidité, tu penses : « Au moins, ils ne m'ont pas transformée. »

* * *

 **Donnez-moi votre avis et dîtes-moi si vous trouvez La Renarde trop OOC ou si ça va.  
**

 **Note : je ne me rappelle plus qui tue le garçon du Dix. J'avais vu quelque part que c'était Thresh et autre part que c'étaient les Carrières, du coup j'ai mélangé les deux.**


End file.
